Noche de horror
by RossWalker
Summary: con motivo Halloweenesca. Nunca es tarde para festejar el horror
1. Chapter 1

**Notas ****de ****autora:** fanfic con temática Halloweenesca. Nunca es tarde para festejar el horror. Por favor tengan piedad, soy nueva literalmente. He sido arrastrada al lado oscuro por Zutte(Mistralax) quien sea.

**Advertencias:** Shion actuando de forma extraña… algo de Ooc Anciana violadora…

**Desclaimer:** No.6 le pertenece a Atsuko Asano. Que es genial por crear mis dos niños bellos. Alabada seas. En el nombre del Yaoi, el shota y el Lemon santo. Amén…

**Noche de horror**

I

"La anciana"

Apresurado tratando de que la bufanda no fuera arrastrada por el viento, buscaba una manera rápida de llegar al teatro, pues Rikiga le había enviado unas entradas a la nueva obra que estrenaría nuestro querido Nezumi, titulada ¨El fantasma de la opera¨ la emoción lo impacientaba pero también mantenía un leve nerviosismo pues el oji gris le había prohibido que se acercara a ese lugar por una y otras cosas, sin querer darle tanto estrago decidió ir, ya que tenía tiempo que no veía a Nezumi actuar y aparte que él había leído el libro por pura casualidad atrayendo su atención, llegando al teatro entusiasmado vio a una anciana en la entrada que con desespero pedía ayuda a las personas que pasaban y estas no le prestaban atención, preocupado se le acercó.

-Disculpe necesita ayuda en algo- la anciana lo mira con asombro y sujeta su mano- Le sucede algo señora- sin preguntar arrastra a Shion alejándolo del teatro -Hey ¿pero qué?- tratando de zafarse mientras le llevaba a un callejón al tiempo que pequeños susurros comenzaron a salir de su boca.

-¡Tú¡ si eres tu¡ te he encontrado, durante tanto tiempo te he buscado -lo lanza al suelo- Tu lograras su descanso- desconcertado, no entendía, pero sentía que era algo malo, la anciana se le acerca a paso lento y coloca sus manos entre las mejillas del menor y en palabras raras como si fuera un idioma antiguo, un leve dolor de cabeza le comenzó a molestar tornándose mas y mas fuerte logrando que perdiera el conocimiento pero antes que se desmayara logro escuchar algo conocido.

- Rayos en dónde se encuentra… Shion¡…Shion¡- Rikiga que buscaba al menor con desespero, pues ellos habían acordado llegar unos minutos antes que empezara la obra, por temor a que Nezumi lo viera, pero ya era tarde y el no aparecía, fue al lugar donde vivía pero tampoco lo encontró, ya la obra estaba a mitad de camino. Nezumi que esta vez representaba al fantasma estaba dando unos de sus mejores actos al igual que la protagonista que recién llegaba, llegaron al acto donde el fantasma lleva a su amada en las profundidades de los túneles para así llegar a su hogar y mostrarle su verdadera forma.

-Bella Christine Daaé mi adorada princesa del canto, te he mostrado mi mundo y mi música aceptarías….- quitándose nezumi su máscara para mostrar su rostro deformado por el maquillaje, las luces del teatro fueron apagadas repentinamente y el sonido de la lluvia que había comenzado a caer retumbaba junto con los espectadores que reprochaban sin parar

-Pero que demoni..- mascullando y maldiciendo, nota la presencia de alguien que se acerca a la joven protagonista de modo muy amenazante, sin pensarlo y con mucha rapidez sujeta al extraño propinándole una llave, pero este muy hábilmente se libera y agarra el cuello de la joven colocándola como escudo frente a Nezumi, este cargaba con una larga capa que cubría su rostro

-¿Pero qué? Hey imbécil suéltala- dijo viendo a la chica asustada sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra, el oji gris nota una manera de atacarlo y sin meditarlo lanza su máscara la cual atrae la atención de aquel sujeto logrando así apartar a la joven y noquearlo con su pierna derecha, cuadrado en defensa ve como se levanta con dificultad, pues su sentido de la orientación no le quitaba la mirada de encima, en eso acercándose a paso lento mientras que el se mantenía en el suelo éste lo miro fijamente y el parpadeo de las luces que otorgo una leve iluminación expuso cierta parte de su rostro ocasionándole al oji gris un desequilibrio, dándole facilidad al sujeto para que se marchara, trayendo así la luz del escenario junto con todo el teatro, Nezumi quien no dejaba de empuñar su mano se repetía una y otra vez desconcertado ¨¡¿_Pero __qué __demonios __hacías__…__..SHION?¡¨_

**Notas Finales:**

Qué habrá sucedido con nuestro niño tierno y adorable….? Qué hara Nezumi?

Léanlo en el siguiente capítulo… ¡ ta ta ta taaan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas ****de ****autora**: dios me encanta cuando Nezumi se preocupa, es tan lindo XD que quisiera llorar T.T. espero que les guste aunque tuve como tres mil correcciones porque no me gustaba pero bueno aquí lo tienes

**Advertencias:**Nezumi siente el miedo, y Shion permanece ausente XD

**Desclaimer:** No.6 le pertenece a Atsuko Asano. Que es genial por crear mis dos niños bellos. Alabada seas. En el nombre del Yaoi, el shota y el Lemon santo. Amén…

**Noche de horror**

II

¨Confusión¨

¨¡¿_Pero qué demonios hacías…..SHION?¡¨ _

Confusión y rabia era lo que sentía en ese momento, pues no se espera tal escena ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué broma tan barata era esa? Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin control, ya que casi estuvo a punto de matarlo, demonios, maldecía mientras bajaba del escenario con paso rápido tratando de ignorar a su jefe que le exigía que regresara.

-hasta aquí es la función- le dice de modo muy amenazante luego de Encerrándose en su camerino, su mente no estaba en condiciones para seguir ya que sentía algo que no quería imaginar, pues aquellos ojos carmesí que lo observaron en ese momento no eran los de él, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?, se coloca su chaqueta junto con su capa, en eso la puerta es tocada y una vos conocida lo altero

-¿Rikiga qué es lo que quieres?- le contesto de modo muy duro pues sus pensamiento se frustraron al pensar por un instante que era Shion.

-mmm.. Nezumi necesito hablar contigo es urgente- su tono estaba un poco lloroso

-ahora no quiero escuchar tus penas, lárgate de aquí no estoy de humor- Rikiga empieza a llorar y en tartamudeo

-¡es.. so..bre SHION¡- la puerta que mantenía la separación entre ellos se abre bruscamente exponiendo el cuerpo de Nezumi.

-¿en donde esta Shion?- su mirada penetrante y el agarre de su mano en el cuello del adulto lograron atemorizarlo

- no…no lo sé para eso vine, pensaba que estaba aquí, habíamos acordado encontrarnos para ver la obra, pero cuando llegue no estaba en el sitio de encuentro, no puedo respirar Ne..- Nezumi lo suelta- hasss lo busque por todo el teatro y hasta fui a tu casa, pensando que se había arrepentido pero tampoco estaba y solo me quedabas tu- alejándose de un modo decepcionado, Rikiga le pregunta si lo vio para aplacar su nerviosismo, pero Nezumi no pronuncio ninguna palabra ocasionándole más preocupaciones al mayor.

Salieron del teatro y la impaciencia del adulto por saber, estaba colmando a Nezumi que se detiene en seco, advirtiéndole que no lo siguiera más o acabaría con él, alertado por dichas palabras toma la decisión de buscarlo solo y que no necesitaba su ayuda para hallarlo sin importar su preocupación la cual expresaba el que no la tenía, pero que punto tan bajo cayo Rikiga al decir esas palabras

-haz lo que quieras imbécil- le dice Nezumi mientras se voltea y continua su camino, ¨_que __no __estoy __preocupado __por __Shion¨__…__¨maldición¨_ manteniendo un vistazo por cada calle que pasaban, no lograba hallarlo, su paciencia ya estaba al borde hasta al punto de acabar frente al hotel de la perrera, pero ni loco se acerco, no soportaba la idea de escuchar a inakushi escupirle la deuda que tendría por esto.

Llegando a su casa de modo frustrado abre lentamente la puerta asombrándose en el acto, pues ahí estaba, piel rosada con su cabello blanco y una peculiar marca que rodeaba su cuerpo, se encontraba Shion, durmiendo plácidamente mientras sujetaba un libro a medio caer en su pecho, suspiro profundamente en modo de alivio y con leve molestia también.

-al parecer estuvo todo el tiempo aquí ¨_maldito __Rikiga __ve __si __te __aseguras __cuando __buscas¨_- pasando esa estupidez, agarra un cobertor cubriendo el delicado cuerpo de Shion llevándolo hacia la cama en sus brazos, pues aunque estaba ahí no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido, de verdad era él o solo fue parte de un juego de su mente, su confusión lo estaba matando al punto de dudar, se sienta al borde de la cama y le quita un mechón blanco exponiendo su rostro que le trasmitía tranquilidad, si supiera lo tierno que se ve así, pensaba, al parecer todo aquel suceso solo fue su imaginación o al menos eso creía.

_Te matare, te matare, nunca te lo perdonare_

Fuertes manos acorralaron el cuello de Nezumi

_Te matare, te matare_

-pero qué demonios eres ¡suéltame¡- estaba todo oscuro, solo se podía ver los brazos que lo sujetaban con fuerza y esa vos que se tornaba más y más escalofriante.

_Te matare _

-pero quién diablos eres..ashf..- poco a poco el cuerpo de esa extraña persona se acercaba hasta quedar frente a sus ojos cortándole la respiración a Nezumi

_Tú sabes muy bien quién soy, no te perdonare por esto_

Sus potentes ojos carmesí que brotaban lagrimas al parecer de sangre y su cuerpo repleto de heridas asustaron al mayor trayéndolo de vuelta del abrumador sueño _-¡Shion¡-_ su corazón latía con fuerzas al igual que su respiración

-_una __pesadilla__…__pero __era __tan __real.-_de un momento a otro se había quedado dormido al pie de la cama-_Shion-_ al voltear nota que Shion no está –_en __donde __estará-_

Trayendo en manos una taza de té, junto con su increíble sonrisa, tranquilizo su impaciente respiración ¨_al __parecer __fue __solo __un __sueño¨_

-buenos días Nezumi, ya estas despierto- colocando la taza en una pequeña mesa, Nezumi le toca el rostro –oye estas bien- quitando la mano de aquella delicada mejilla

-al parecer esto es real- se coloca su mano en la cara tratándose de calmar fija su mirada al cuerpo de Shion

-oye que te sucede porque me miras así- Shion ya se estaba preocupando

-no es nada, me voy a echar un baño- alejándose mientras el menor recogía las sabanas del piso con un poco de preocupación, Nezumi se para frente al espejo su cara estaba mojada, pero su expresión lo abrumaba -¿Qué _demonios?-_su cuello era rodeado de marcas rojas -_esto __es __imposible-_y quitándose su camisa nota su cuerpo lleno de moretones alertándolo

¨_pero __que esta sucediendo__…maldicion_

**Notas ****Finales:**que está sucediendo Nezumi fue atacado en el sueño y en la vida real Ooc. Si quieren saberlo sigan el siguiente capítulo estará lleno de intriga y suspenso Wajajaja

Si no quieres que a Shion le pase algo atroz, ayúdalo con los Review Wajajaj XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autora**: hola disculpen la tardanza la uni me esta matando, en este me estendi un poco la emoción me mataba, espero les guste.

**Advertencias: **Nezumi siente el miedo por segunda ves, y Shion esta Oooc XD

**Desclaimer:** No.6 le pertenece a Atsuko Asano. Que es genial por crear mis dos niños bellos. Alabada seas. En el nombre del Yaoi, el shota y el Lemon santo. Amén…

**Noche de horror**

¨Locura¨

Luego de recoger las sabanas del piso y colocarlas en aquella cama que cada noche compartía con Nezumi, se percata de algo peludo y de color plateado apoyado entre el borde de la cama, su curiosidad no lo dudo en dar su acercamiento luego de sorprenderse.

-¡Hamlet!- grito con preocupación, el pequeño roedor estaba sin reaccionar en ese estrecho lugar, levantandolo con mucha delicadeza, corre al baño con los nervios de punta, logrando ver al mayor sin camisa viéndose al espejo, su apenado rostro logro desviar su mirada por un momento ruborisandose, pero la reacción que mostraba el grisáceo llamo su atención y más en su cuello que se lo tapaba con una toalla.

- Nezumi!- sin dar conclusión- ¿Que te paso en el cuello?- deja al roedor entre algunas toallas apoyadas en el lavamanos, para así acercarse y tratar de tocar el cuello de Nezumi cuvierto por esas marcas, pero lo detiene.

-no es nada- su mirada era fría, más de lo que acostumbraba ver Shion- que le sucede a Hamlet- trayendolo de vuelta de su astente mirada busca al roedor.

-No reacciona, Nezumi que le sucede- sosteniendo al pequeño sale del baño y se sienta en la mesa para comenzar a examinarlo despues de colocarse una camisa.

-Pero en donde se habrá metido, parece que lo golpearon con mucha fuerza, dañaron sus circuitos- Shion que se sienta a su lado reacciona preocupado.

-QUEE! Eso significa que ya no funciona-

-Claro que no tonto, solo hay que cambiar sus circuitos- dirigiéndose por las estanterías repletas de libros, saca un pequeño maletín extrayendo del un destornillador y unos lentes de cristales ovalados.

Impaciente por el pequeño, Shion no dejaba de pensar en esas extrañas marcas y curioso, quería saber.

-Ne..zu..mi- balbuceo

-¿Qué?- le respondió seco sosteniendo a Hamlet.

- ¿Qué te paso en el cuello?- estremeciéndose deja de atornillar al ratón para alejarse de responder - Nezumi por favor contéstame quien te hiso esas marcas en tu cuello- molesto y preocupado, le exige, pero no aguanta en expulsar sus pequeñas lagrima, perplejo ¨_ pero que estoy haciendo¨ _coloca su mano en la cabellera blanca de Shion para luego acercarse a su oido

-tranquilízate, ya te dije que no es nada- ruborizándose ve que el mayor sale de esa pequeña habitación, dejándole más preocupado, pero espabilando, si Nezumi dice que no es nada así será, pensó después de secar sus lagrimas.

-_que idiota soy, casi hago llorar a Shion, es obvio que fue un sueño, porque me está afectando-_ caminando por las calles del distrito, en busca de unos repuestos para Hamlet se tropieza con una anciana que balbuceaba cosas raras como _¨él es el elegido¨ ¨el liberara su alma¨ ¨ y se quedara en su cuerpo¨, _preguntándose lo loca que estaba, deja atrás esa extraña escena, y se encuentra con un aviso publicitario ¨_esta noche El Fantasma de la Opera¨ maldición, _mascullo en su interior, Se le había olvidado que tenía trabajo, y no quería pensar en faltar ya que no soportaría a su jefe reprocharle quejas y más quejas.

Llegando a su hogar apresurado, percata que Shion no está pero si una nota sobre la mesa

¨_ Salí a comprar algunos materiales para la cena…discúlpame por insistir, aunque me preocupe, si dices que no es nada lo entenderé, pero pienso que deberías de decirme lo que te pasa algunas veces…así podre entenderte y saber más de ti¨ _

-Ese idiota- escondiendo su cara de vergüenza guarda la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para luego salir al teatro.

-hoy será tu fin fantasma-

La obra comenzó, y el escenario estaba en el punto más crucial, en la batalla por el amor de su amada contra su rival el Vizconde Raoul de Chagny.

-no te llevaras a mi amada vizconde- entre estocadas de sus finas espadas y desafiantes palabras, las luces del teatro volvieron apagarse, ya esperaba esto, aunque no cavia en la posibilidad, tenía la sospecha de que regresaría, pero luego de unos minutos la luz regreso, al parecer todo estaba bien clamo el jefe, en eso una de las bombillas colapsa justo donde se encontraba el vizconde y la dama.

-que demoni…- llegando con mucha rapidez golpea la bombilla esquivando el ataque-¨_donde estará¨-_ Viendo de un lado a otro Nezumi buscaba rastro del, en eso escucha un sonido desde la parte superior del escenario y ve la figura de alguien, pero otra bombilla golpea el suelo distrayéndolo, para ser sorprendido por la sombra de una persona pasando frente a él, esta se dirigía hacia la protagonista con mucha rapidez, y golpeando al vizconde la joven grita, _¨ diablos¨_ pensó Nezumi mientras se dirigía hacia el, pero este lo noqueo derribándolo al suelo, retomando su aliento ve que el sujeta a la joven por el cuello clamándole de modo muy tenebroso

-¨Te matare, nunca te lo perdonare¨- ahogándola Nezumi lo golpea por los pies cayendo de rodillas, para así colocarse frente a la dama

-¿Quién diablos eres?- le pregunta Nezumi de modo desafiante- ¿Por qué la atacas?- los espectadores atónicos ven como el intruso se levanta y se quita su capucha que cubría todo su rostro.

-**no te metas, o te matare a ti también, falso fantasma**_- _su penetrante cabello negro y su máscara al igual que el fantasma, llenaron de alivio a Nezumi, que suspiraba desde lo mas profundo de su ser, pues no era Shion, pensó, viendo como aquel sujeto se aproximo sujetando su cuello para luego separar sus pies del piso por la fuerza que le egercia al levantarlo -**eres solo escoria**_- reaccionando _Nezumi lo golpea, neutralizándolo con unas de sus técnicas que con destreza se suelta y comienza una pelea de golpes y patadas entre ellos.

_-es muy fuerte- _pensó Nezumi que comienza a cansarse, pero no le molestaba ya que no era Shion, caídas y más golpes cesaron su batalla ¿Por qué no muestra cansancio, porque? Se preguntaba Nezumi mientras ejercía toda su fuerza en un golpe directo a la cabeza del otro, que no produjo ningún movimiento, llegando a impactar en su mejilla izquierda, pero el caer de su mascara que se despedaza en miles de trozos al tocar el piso, expuso su rostro que permaneció escondido por algunos mechones negros

-_pero qué demonios, no le afecto nada mi golpe- _paralizado, su brazo comenzó a retroceder poco a poco por el rostro del extraño, que aun recibía el golpes –_ no puede ser- _sus ojos se abrieron a la par y su corazón latía con fuerzas.

Ojos rojos como el de un rubí ardiendo y una marca que parecía el comienzo de una serpiente, lo alteraron

_-¨Shion!¨- _Grito en su interior, tras recibir un golpe sentándolo en el suelo, sus ojos grisáceos mostraron sorpresa y confusión al ver que esa persona sin duda alguna era él, pero a la vez no

_-¨quien es…tu no eres Shion¨ - _repetía mientras veía su rostro que mostraba una sonrisa maquiavélica- _¨tú no eres Shion… despierta esto es solo un sueño…despierta- _agachándose para quedar frente a Nezumi, sus ojos rojos penetraron en los suyos, le deseaban la muerte – _no…No- _lo sujeto por su cuello nuevamente para levantarlo, su fuerza era algo sobrenatural

-**morirás**- le clamo en su oído luego de clavarle una fina daga con incrustaciones de diamantes y rubíes, que se llenaba poco a poco con la sangre de Nezumi, lo soltó, para luego lamer la daga que sin pensarlo trato de clavársela en su pecho, pero el grito de la joven protagonista lo detuvo

-**tu**- mirándola con odio se retira de Nezumi, que yace perplejo ante la situación sin sentir el dolor que le ofrecía la herida – **tu, porque me traicionaste**- le clama a la joven llorosa que exige ayuda y reproche ante Shion, que la sujeta por el mentón para darle un suave beso –**sera tu fin mi amada ****Christine**- levantando la daga la embista con mucha velocidad hacia ella, pero es detenida en el acto –**pero que- **Nezumi se había levantado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, parando su ataque, con la única mano libre que mantenía y al instante empezó a sangrar cayendo en la suave y delicada piel blanca de Shion.

-¨_Shion no¨- _clamo con su mirada, mientras comenzaba abrasarlo y escucha el sonido de la daga caer-_vamos reacciona- _pronunciando su nombre desde lo mas bajo, pero por lo mas alto en lo profundo de su corazón, Shion se estremece, y su cuerpo poco a poco fue calmándose, al igual que su pelo fue teñido de blanco nuevamente

-Ne..zu..mi- balbuceo para que Nezumi lo viera con una fina y dulce sonrisa

- regresaste que bueno- sintiendo el dolor en su abdomen que sujetaba con fuerza, la sangre le corría por su extremidades para luego llegar al piso.

-Nezumi! Estas sangrando- tratando de sostenerlo su cuerpo es retirado de Nezumi por unos sujetos, al parecer parte de la obra- Nezumi!.. Nezumi que sucede- su total falta de confusión por la escena desplomo sus lágrimas, que al instante fueron golpeadas por la mano de alguien.

-Que..¿Qué es lo que sucede? Como te atreves a preguntar intruso tú hiciste esto- la vos del jefe de Nezumi que a la vez fue el que lo golpeo, pide socorro para la estrella que yace en el piso pero sin perder el conocimiento

-no…no el- tratando de pararse para detener la situación, su jefe señala a Shion con desdén

-No dejen que escape, el trato de matar a mi estrella- la impresión de Shion por tales palabras lo abrumaron

-que yo fui el que le hiso eso a Ne..zu- viéndose sus manos ensangrentada su cuerpo no reacciono

-no el no déjenlo… el no tiene la culpa- Nezumi interviene pero la risa de Shion y su mirada ida lo altera

-yo..yo je je Nezumi yo lo hice- su mirada espantada, asustaba a Nezumi

-no tu no fuis..-

-claro que si! Mira mis manos, esta es tu sangre…yo..yo aush- un fuerte dolor comenzó a perturbar la cabeza de Shion y poco a poco su pelo comenzó a teñirse de negro- duele! Duele! Ne..zu..mi- sus ojos volvieron a retomar esa sed de sangre y locura, mientras formaba una sonrisa retorcida

-**ahora el será mio**- quitándose de ensima a las personas que lo apresaban salto el escenario desapareciendo del lugar

-SHIOOONN!- el breve silencio mantuvo latente en la escena

**Notas finales:** Shion esta poseído totalmente nooo XD ahora que ara Nezumi XD Bueno espero que le haya gustado no se estoy dudosa porfa den sus comentarios acerca de esto.

Si no quieres que a Shion le pase algo atroz, ayúdalo con los Review Wajajaj XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de autora: **nooo Shion en donde estas, nezumi no sabe que hacer, la cosa poco a poco se esta descubriendo, Hamlet sobrevivió hurra XD

**Advertencia:** la vieja violadora aparece y frustra a Nezumi quitándole toda esperanza NOOO XD

* * *

><p><strong>Noche de horro<strong>

¨Confrontación¨

_Nezumi ayúdame… Nezumi está todo oscuro_

_¿Shion en donde estas?_

_Nezumi tengo miedo… no quiero estar aquí…Nezumi! Ayudame! _

_Shion…Shion! Shion! _

-SHION!-su respiración junto con su corazón se aceleraron- maldición fue un sueño…- sintiendo el dolor en su abdomen que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar- _demonio,s al parecer no todo fue un sueño…Shion- _se levanta de la cama y observa el lugar- mi casa, pero quien me trajo hasta aquí- abriéndose lentamente la puerta, su piel morena y su larga cabellera marón lo sorprendió- inukashi fuiste tú la que me trajo-

-Aunque sea di hola, insensato, pues no, fue Rikiga y me busco para sanar tus herida, que vine a ver, demonios está sangrando otra vez- acercándose a él saca unas vendas juntándolas en la herida, y sin pensar le pregunto- ¿Qué le sucedió a Shion?- el silencio retumbo la habitación- si no me quieres decir perfecto, pero su vida puede correr peligro así que escúpelo, las calles no dejan de hablar de eso, y aparte los del teatro lo están buscando-

-Que!, lo están buscando, y porque motivos- su dolor se agudizo

-Acaso eres estúpido, se te olvida que eres una estrella para ellos, y fuiste lastimado por él, que crees que pueden hacer, encontrarlo y tomar el té - sus ojos se enfurecieron mientras veía a la castaña

-Debo de detenerlos- Inukashi lo sujeta

-Espera! no estás en condiciones, tu herida es muy profunda, te puedes morir, ya mande a unos de mis amigos para que lo busque y lo proteja por si lo encuentran-

-Un pulgoso perro no lo salvara, déjame yo soy el único que puede salvarlo- la castaña perdiendo la paciencia pulsa la herida de Nezumi, haciendo que este se retorciera

-Ves, crees que con esa herida podrás luchar, solo piénsalo, hay que buscar otra manera- suspirando en modo de derrota se sienta en la cama.

-Hay que encontrar a Shion- la chica se sienta frente a el

-Según los rumores, Shion estaba cambiado y no ere él, como lo viste- pensando por unos minutos que se hicieron eternos-Contéstame- replico la chica con impaciencia.

-Es algo estúpido pero sé que no era él-

-A que te refieres- el silencio volvió – Maldición Nezumi, responde de una maldita ves- sintiendo el odio hacia ella, debía de decírselo aunque fuera estúpido.

-Es como si fuera otra persona, como si estuviera poseído por algo-

-¿Poseído?- suelta una carcajada

- Maldición, si no me quieres creer, entonces como explicas su ataque hacia mí, y su huida- callo en seco la morena

-Bueno- cerro sus ojos marrones y cruzo sus manos- Si es eso cierto, quien lo está poseyendo – sonaba poco burlona

- Es algo ridícula- mira a la castaña- Creo que es el espíritu de Erik, el que se hace llamar El Fantasma de la Opera- otra carcajada salió de ella, causándole a Nezumi una alteración con deseo de matarla

-Bueno vamos a creerte, si es cierto que un espíritu lo poseyó debe de tener un punto débil- leves balbuceos de risa no la dejaba

-Esto es inútil me largo- levantándose con sus pocas fuerzas, la chica lo detiene

- Lo siento, lo siento, es que es algo insólito, pero tú no eres del tipo que inventan cosas, así que te creeré, ahora lo primero es buscar pista de Shion, cuando lo tengamos buscaremos la forma de quitarle al espíritu- riendo por lo bajo. Frunciendo el ceño se aleja de la ignorante chica.

Pasaron los días y nada de su presencia, ya no sabían que hacer los perros no rastreaban su olor, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, la tención estaba aumentando en los tres, Rikiga también se había unido a la búsqueda, y husmeando entre las cosas de Shion se percata de Hamlet apoyado en la mesa.

-Oye Nezumi que le sucede a Hamlet- señalo al roedor todo maltratado.

- Cierto, se me olvido reconstruirlo, al parecer fue golpeado con algo o por alguien, Shion lo encontró por el borde de la cama después de que yo…- el recuerdo del sueño le encendió la hoguera, ¿y si grabó algo?, pensó, mientras sacaba con mucha rapidez los repuestos y las herramientas- _Eureka_!- el titileo de la luz roja entre sus circuitos, le llamo la atención, este indicaba que tenia videos pendientes, armando de nuevo al pequeño, reacciono, colocándolo frente a la pared, para luego proyectar el holograma exponiendo las imágenes cuando Nezumi estaba durmiendo al borde de la cama y al instante Shion comenzó a retorcerse tornando su cabello blanco a un negro potente, después de pararse y colocarse frente a Nezumi en un intento de ahorcarlo, las imágenes eran perturbadoras, hasta que concluyo cuando Hamlet se abalanzaba hacia Shion y este lo golpeo impactándolo a la pared.

-Nezumi, ¿de verdad ese era Shion?- le dice Rikiga viendo su cara ida y de asombro de la castaña, sin moverse el ojigris, Inukushi señala otra grabación minutos antes de estas, reproduciéndolo, ve que Shion es arrastrado por una anciana que lo sujetaba con fuerza, y lo lanza al suelo, esta no se dio cuenta de Hamlet que mantenía grabando en secreto, sorprendidos, ven como la anciana toca las mejillas de Shion y pronuncia palabras que no se escucharon por lo lejos que estaba el ratón, ocasionándole a Shion un dolor retorcido que antes de caer desmayado escucha el chillido de Hamlet lográndolo ver.

-Corre…aléjate de aquí Hamlet ve..con… Ne..zu..mi- el dispositivo se apago antes de que se desmayara.

-Hay que buscar a esa anciana- clamo con furia Nezumi mientras empuñaba sus manos y sus dientes los apretaba con fuerza.

-Pero en donde lograremos buscarla- pregunta Rikiga

-No lo sé pero la encontraremos- agrego Inukashi

Saliendo en busca de la anciana, los tres se dividieron, manteniendo cada uno un ratón para así comunicarse.

-Pero en donde diablos estará esa mujer, hemos buscado por casi todo el distrito- exclamo con desde la castaña por el micrófono, escuchándose desde los dos ratones que acompañaban a Nezumi y a Rikiga

-No me interesa sigue buscándola- le reclama Nezumi desde el otro lado de la cuidad, en eso se escuchan el grito de Rikiga

-LA ENCONTRE!, LA ENCONTRE!- buscando su ubicación

-En donde demonios estas- le dice la castaña.

-No la pierdas de vista imbécil- le exclama Nezumi

Llegando en lo más bajo de la ciudad donde ni un alma era encontrada, la anciana entra en una pequeña casa, esta estaba toda destruida, lo poco que se podía decir en pie era una columna mas la puerta, aunque mendigaba por caer.

-¿Será ella?- pregunto Rikiga con los pies temblando y su mandíbula a punto de salirse

-Que pregunta es esa, tú la conseguiste imbécil- balbuceo la castaña por lo bajo tratando de ser solo escuchada por él y Nezumi que de pronto se adentro a la casa- Nezumi espera- yendo a las espalda del mayor escucha la puerta rechinar que se cierra de golpe, sintiendo el agarre del adulto por su cintura- pero que… Rikiga suéltame-

-No tengo miedo esta casa es terrorífica- volteando para seguir Nezumi había desaparecido

- Demonios- clamo Inukashi- Por tu culpa perdí a Nezumi.

Pendiente por cada paso que daba, da un giro a su espalda y nota que los dos imbéciles no estaban- Donde..,- sintiendo la presencia de alguien detrás del, se voltea en defensa, para luego suspirar alivio- _Maldito gato- _continua su búsqueda olvidando a los demás, adentrándose más a la casa se consigue con una puerta de metal, abriéndola con precaución se consigue con un túnel de paredes rocosas decoradas con antorchas- _pero que- _escuchando el eco de una voz - Que diablos?- se acerca a la raíz del sonido encontrándose con la susodicha anciana.

- Alio ex orbe sino animarum dilecto Erik solutus est a puero, et erit anima spiritus unipotent consedeme hoc desiderium tuum in incertum mundum hunc dimittis-

Se acerca con cuidado, latín pensó Nezumi al tratar de traducirlo

"_almas de otro mundo permite que nuestro querido Erik sea liberado por ese chico, espíritus omnipotente concédeme este deseo y mi alma será suya, para que el libere a este mundo incierto_"

_Shion_

Llegando ante ella muy amenazador, su lamento se detiene.

-Quien hoza profanar mi ritual- los ojos de esa mujer eran blancos al igual que un siego

-Donde está Shion?- clamo mientras sujetaba a la anciana por los hombros y la agitaba, pero mostrando ella una sonrisa retorcida

-Ohh ya veo así que tu eres el que ha interrumpido su renacer- una oleada de humo negro salió de su vestido todo rasgado y viejo, separándolos- pero ya es tarde, no podrás regresarlo a la normalidad- Rikiga y Inukashi llegaron en ese instante y observa a la anciana que se eleva por los aires por aquella nube oscura- No puedes hacer nada el ya es de su propiedad, solo el amor verdadero lo despojara, pero la única persona que puede liberarlo ha muerto hace miles de décadas jajajaj…- su cuerpo poco a poco fue prendiéndose en una fina llama azul- No espíritus denme otra oportunidad- extinguiéndose

- No espera- clamo Nezumi viendo como se desintegraba dejando solo las cenizas ardiendo en esa llama azul -Demonios!- golpeando el suelo con desesperación, las cenizas de la anciana cayeron en su rostro, que broto una delicada lagrima de agonía y dolor

- _Shion… en donde estas?-_

**r**

**Notas Finales:** Nezume se esta desesperando nooo XD Shion en donde estas, hiciste llorar a Nezumi T.T

Wajajaj si no quieres que a Shion le pase algo no dejes de comentar Wajajaja Atte: la anciana loca y violadora Wjajaja XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de autora**: hola perdónenme por mi repentina desaparición, el fantasma me tenia aprisionada con sus crueles exámenes y proyectos XD ese fantasma cruel llamado universidad XD pero no los he defraudados aquí les tengo uno bien largo espero que les guste.

**Advertencias: **alguien muere Ooc XD

**Desclaimer:** No.6 le pertenece a Atsuko Asano. Que es genial por crear mis dos niños bellos. Alabada seas. En el nombre del Yaoi, el shota y el Lemon santo. Amén…

* * *

><p><strong>Noche de horror<strong>

¨Encuentro¨

**_Eres innecesaria morirás_**

_ Que! no espera no…no déjame terminar? _

**_Morirás_**

Llamas azules rodearon su cuerpo consumiéndola poco a poco

_¿Por qué…por qué?_

**_Tu alma es inútil_**

_Espera…. E...Erik… _

Sintiendo como su cuerpo se destruía, ve aquel joven de ojos grises asombrado, su mirada no se apartaba de ella, ni cuando levanto su mano señalando aquel sitio inalcanzable para luego desaparecer.

_ -Maldición!…- _golpeo el suelo con desesperación, ¿Qué diablos? Maldecía al sentir que poco a poco su esperanza de encontrar a la persona más importante para él se alejaba ¿ahora en donde podía buscar? ¿Dónde podía encontrarlo?.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunta con asombro la castaña, que todavía no canalizaba la situación. El solo ver a una persona elevarse por los aires y después consumida por las llamas, perturbaba su poco razonamiento al igual que Rikiga.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- el adulto ve con desespero a Nezumi que permanecía arrodillado.

-Seguir buscándolo- se levanta con decisión.

-Pero en donde podemos buscar Nezumi?, la única pista que podía saber era esa vieja pero ya ha mu..- sus ojos grisáceos penetraron a los del periodista.

- No me interesa-

-¿P..Pero como que no te va a interesar? Acaso no ves que las pistas se nos están acabando, ¿y si no podemos encontrarlo? ¿Qué haremos? ¿En dónde podemos buscar? Esto ya se está tornando feo- sintiendo la desesperación del adulto lo sostiene con fuerza por el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez!, ¿Qué haremos, que haremos? solo eso tienes en mente, me estresas, ¿por qué no te largas de una buena vez?- aprieta mas el cuello.

-P..Pero qué diablos, m...me estas asfixiando Nezumi- reaccionando suelta al adulto, que cae al suelo retomando su aliento-¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?- se voltea

- Ya esto no les conviene, no los necesito…- los ojos del adulto se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué..Que has dicho?-

-Lo que escuchaste, esto ya no te convine, así que lárgate-

- ¿Qué no me conviene?...- se levanta del suelo- ¿Crees que no me conviene?- agarra desprevenido a Nezumi por la bufanda atrayéndolo hacia el- ¿Quién eres tú para decir que no me conviene? ¿Acaso se te olvida que es Shion?…y Shion para mi es…es como un hijo…y también- sus ojos se aguaron quebrantando su voz- Si no fuera por mi esto no pasaría, si yo no le hubiese dicho a Shion que fuera a esa obra, esto no pasaría, mi pecho…mi pecho duele, duele de la angustia que tengo al igual que la culpa, ¡y ahora vienes tu y me dices que no me conviene, acaso eres idiota!- sorprendido por la actitud repentina de Rikiga, no pronunciaba ninguna palabra- Se que me estoy angustiado, y que tu también- soltando poco a poco su agarre- Pero no te voy a permitir que digas eso ¿Por qué sabes muy bien que no es cierto? Sabes que si nos conviene-

-No solo el Nezumi a mí también, y aunque tú digas que no nos necesitas, me vale, pero no me voy a ir sin antes buscarlo, porque aunque no lo creas Shion es importante para mí- resalto la castaña con sus brazos cruzados.

-Idiotas… ¿hagan lo que quieran?- balbuceo al darse vuelta, para esconder su vergüenza

-Eso no lo tienes que decir ya lo sabemos, Además el idio…- intervenida por el ladrido de un perro a las afuera de la habitación, la altero, sonaba molesto y preocupante hasta que termino en un gemido de dolor - ¿Qué?...- corrieron hacia donde se encontraba el canino y lo ven tendido en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué..?- sosteniendo a su amigo lastimado. Nezumi mira a su alrededor en busca del culpable, pero no había nadie, solo a sus pequeños ratones rasgando una puerta.

-¿A dónde llevara esa puerta?- pregunto el periodista, al ver que Nezumi la abría con mucha precaución.

- Es un dormitorio…- respondió al observa aquel espacio que mantenía una gran cama y junto a ella una inmensa estanterías de libros.

-¿Pero qué olor tan repugnante? Parece como si algo se hubiese muerto- el mayor se tapo la nariz y ve a la chica entrando, que al momento observa a Nezumi frente a la cama señalándola.

-De aquí?-

-¿Qué hay ha…?- asombrada y sintiendo escalofrió junto con varios ataque de nauseas, la obligaba a retirar su vista.

-¿Su cuerpo ya está descompuesto? debe de tener mucho tiempo aquí-

Observando el cadáver, que a simple vista se le notaban los huesos, su formidable cuerpo y sus pocas facciones que a la vez eran desgastaban con los pequeños animales, este no le quitaban el hecho que era un hombre, a pesar que estaba en ese estado se le podía identificar.

-¿Q..Quien será?- pregunto la castaña, que retomaba su vista, aunque no le agradaba, ya que le recordaba su peor temor.

-No lo sé, y tampoco me interesa…huh?- notando algo brillante entre los dedos huesudos de aquel hombre, Nezumi arranco un pedazo de tela que adornaba la cama, para levantar el extraño objeto, causándole a Rikiga y a Inukashi nauseas en todo su cuerpo.

-Nezumi!...- reclamándole la castaña, ve como saca un pequeño dije dorado, hermoso, pensó la chica, este era ovalado con un diseño en el borde, y en su centro una bella inicial "S " al igual que su reverso que mantenía una fina escritura.

_Para mi amada Shalott _

- ¿Quién será?-

- No lo sé tonta..-

- Que!..-

- Oigan miren esto?..- llamado con urgencia Rikiga, tras haberse repuesto de esa escena desagradable, le muestra una foto.

- ¿Pero qué diablos?- mascullo Nezumi al ver el retrato, este mostraba a una hermosa mujer sentada con un elegante vestido blanco y a su lado un caballero, como fieles marido y mujer, pero lo más interesante de la foto era aquel caballero, sus facciones eran tan parecidas a las de Shion, pero un poco mayor y con diferente color de ojos y cabellos.

- Esto sí que es raro… ¿Huh?... Nezumi mira- señalo la castaña al cuello de la mujer- No es el dije-

- Si..- la viva imagen del colgante, deducía que la joven que aparecía en la foto era Shalott.

- Oigan, entonces el cadáver que esta hay, pueda ser del?-

- A lo mejor, ¿Qué piensas Nezumi?- Sin responderle a la chica, se mantenía sumergido en sus pensamientos, de ¿por qué ese hombre mantenía un cierto parecido en Shion? Y ¿Qué relación tendría esto? No dejaban de dar vueltas y vueltas, hasta ser sorprendido por Hamlet que subió a su hombro.

- Que sucede?- el pequeño con desespero bajo, llegando a las estanterías donde se encontraba Cravat, que señalaba con anhelo un libro viejo-¿Qué tiene ese libro?- removiéndolo, se genera un sonido muy alarmante.

- Que fue eso?- nerviosa, ve que poco a poco las estanterías comienzan a moverse, desempolvándose, para así descubrir una entrada - Pero que diablo…- sintiendo un gélido viento y una tenebrosa oscuridad.

- Tsukiyo, enciende tus luces- se encuentran con una escalera rodeada con muros de piedras.

-¿Hasta dónde llegara?- pregunto Rikiga al ver que Nezumi se acercaba mas.

-Pues averigüémoslo-

Bajando por esas escaleras en espiral, llegan al final del recorrido topándose con un túnel de servicio. Este le recordaba a Nezumi, cuando Shion escapo de No.6 y tuvieron que nadar en esa aguas, desagradable, pensó, aunque no imaginaba que pudiera llegar tan lejos, el único que conocía que mantenía una cierta distancia era ese, el que comunicaba el distrito con No.6.

-_Un momento y si..- _ hallando una posibilidad - ¿_Y si esta por los túneles_?- era estúpido pero algo lógico, ya que si él estuviera poseído por el espíritu de Erik, El fantasma, como relata su historia, el hogar de Erik era los túneles subterráneos de la opera de parís, ¿Y si ese es el caso?, la esperanza de que el llegara hacer lo mismo era una de un millón.

-¿Nezumi que te sucede?- Rikiga lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Pueda que Shion esté en estos túneles-

-C..Cómo?-

-Es una suposición ¨_ pero si es correcta…basándome en esa novela, su escondite era los túneles que mantenía la estructura, y si fuera así…¨_-

_Oye Nezumi no te parece raro que debajo del teatro halla túneles, es como la obra que vamos a protagonizar, solo falta decirle al jefe para hacer la batalla hay hehe…_

El recuerdo de una conversación que tuvo con la protagonista, de tantas veces que ella trato, dio a resurgir la posibilidad.

-Tsukiyo!- llamando al pequeño, acciono su holograma en busca de algo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta la castaña.

_-_ Busco nuestra ubicación-

_-_¿Que has dicho?-

_-_A Tsukiyo le he implantado un sistema de rastreo terrestre, este escanea todas las zonas por donde el halla pasado, creando un mapa, para así no perderse, también sirve para encontrar a Cravat y a Hamlet…¨_ si el tomo todas las rutas del distrito pueda que también los túneles, como viaja a No.6, tal vez opto por ir¨..._ _–_ encontrando el plano creado por el pequeño, su rostro se emociono, dibujando una media sonrisa. Activando el radar dos puntos rojos aparecieron en el, perteneciente a Cravat y Hamlet.

_-¿_Como hallaremos a Shion con esto?- pregunto Rikiga viendo solo conexiones de túneles- No entiendo, Nezumi espli…- sorprendido por la concentración de Nezumi, guardo silencio, viendo como el hallaba la forma de ubicar el teatro con la ayuda de su amiguito, pero se le estaba haciendo complicado.

_-_Aquí..- tras unos cuantos minutos, señalo con su dedo índice el lugar- El teatro-

_-_Crees que puede estar ahí?- pregunto el adulto.

_-_Tienes otra mejor idea?... – silencio- Al parecer no, Entonces andando-

Siguiendo a Tsukiyo que los guiaba, se encontraron con mil y un obstáculos, como: pequeñas represas desbordadas, derrumbes de tuberías y hasta pasaron por esas aguas mugrientas y desagradables.

-Maldición cuando llegaremos- mascullo la chica que ya estaba harta y mal humorada.

-Deja de quejarte, ya llegamos, solo falta cruzar a la derech…- sus ojos grises se abrieron de sorpresa, al ver que a su paso era obstaculizado por una gran reja de metal, que abarcaba desde el techo hasta el suelo cruzando el canal de agua, hasta llegar al otro estreno- Demonios- golpeo la reja con sus manos.

Esto sí que era un problema, sin poder tener aberturas lo suficientemente grandes para que pudieran entrar la chica, su frustración se estaba haciendo latente, ¿ahora qué podía hacer? ya habían caminado mucho hasta llegar ahí, y no regresaría en buscar otra entrada, el solo pensarlo se le hacia una eternidad, ya que las otras opciones estaban muy fuera de su alcance, Golpea con más fuerza los barrotes.

- Nezumi es inútil, debemos de regresar- ignorando a la chica, lo jala por su bufanda- Oye me escuchast….- sus ojos grises penetraron en los suyos mostrándole una peligrosa amenaza.

-Oigan al parecer Tsukiyo ha conseguido otra ruta- despistando sus miradas, para dirigirlas al adulto, la chica lo suelta calmándose al igual que Nezumi, que siguen al pequeño hasta dicha entrada..

- Esto es imposible?- dudaba por lo que veía.

-Sí, también lo pensé cuando Tsukiyo me lo mostro-

Manteniendo un leve nerviosismo, por el hecho de llegar a esa entrada, era absurdo, ya que se tenían que saltar a una fuerte corriente de agua, que los separaba a unos veinte metros aproximadamente del destino, claro, eso no preocupaba, era fácil saltar, ser arrastrado y llegar, lo que se temía era el final de ese desagüe, la luz que mostraba y la caída de la corriente, indicaba que era un abismo

-Esto es inútil, voto por ir en otra dirección- el adulto temblaba.

-No hay tiempo- saltando Nezumi sin previo aviso, nada con la corriente, impulsando su cuerpo hacia e estreno donde se encontraba la entrada, para luego dejarse llevar y tajar el borde de ella, loco, pensó la chica y el adulto, pero ingenioso, la fuerza que ejercía mas la ayuda del agua para llegar al lado donde se encontraba la entrada y dejarse llevar no era mala opción pero tenía que hacerlo en un mero instante.

- Esta demente-

Viendo como se levantaba Nezumi, retomando su aliento, Rikiga llama su atención para que le otorgara una mono, pensándolo por unos minutos, se lanza imitando a Nezumi de un modo torpe, pero logra llegar a la entrada con gáleo y desespero para subir.

-Maldito ¿Por qué no me ayudas?- frunciendo el ceño le da una mano sacando del agua- vamos Inukashi yo te sostengo-

-Tsk…Esto es una locura, porque tenemos que pasar por esto?- respirando profundo y con nerviosismo- _Maldición…-_ se lanza, peleando con la corriente, su frágil cuerpo no le daban la fuerza, pero logra colocarse del lado que quería, levantando su mano izquierda, para pescar a Rikiga, pero justo cuando sus manos se tocaron, la corriente se volvió más intensa, desviándola- _que?- _su mente se puso en blanco viendo como la mano de Rikiga pasaba de largo y fijaba su mirada en esa luz al final, que traía el abismo- _no puede ser?- _solloza, siente un fuerte apretón junto con un terrible dolor en su brozo -_Nezumi?..-_ la había agarrado con desesperación y por el fuerte jalón desgarro su brazo.

-No la sueltes- grito Rikiga, que sostenía a Nezumi, pero sabía que no resistiría mucho a Inukashi, la corriente luchaba con llevársela.

-Maldición- mascullo, al hacer y alarde de fuerza trayéndola, pero era inútil, sin la ayuda de ella no lo lograrían – Pero que mierda estás haciendo, acaso no quieres vivir, déjate de estupideces y has un esfuerzo, vamooooss _- _jalando a la chica que queda anonadada por sus palabras, hace un impulso con la pared y entre los dos mayores la sacan, su cuerpo temblaba y retomaba su aliento, para luego soltar sus lagrimas

-G..Gracias chicos- Nezumi se levanta mirándola de reojo

- No es momento para eso, vamos….o acaso no quieres sobrevivir-

-_Nezumi…- _

Gran susto pasó la chica, pero se recobro, para luego caminar a la espalda de Nezumi en vergüenza y gratitud, ahora solo tocaba llegar hasta donde estaba Shion, ese fue el camino más largo y corto que jamás esperaron, encontrándose con una sorpresa perturbadora y desgarrarte.

-Nezumi!- grito Rikiga

-Lo sé -

El cuerpo de la señorita Amelis, que era la que protagonizaba a Christine en la obra, yace reposado en los brazos de Shion repleta de sangre.

-** Han llegado demasiado tarde- **

**Notas finales: **dios Shion mato a la protagonista esto sí que esta grave, Esto sí que esta bueno, si quieren saber lo que sucederá no deje de sintonizar wajajaja

**Nota preocupante**: lamento mi repentina desaparición de nuevo, y lamentare otra vez pero el finc se tardara nuevamente en aparecer XD sorry es que mi universidad me tiene agobiada pero descuiden que para el próximo les traeré más de un capitulo XD al igual con los de hermanos y nuevo comienzo.


End file.
